


Raining day

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 當他聽見門外傳來像是用指關節輕敲門面的聲響，哈維便知道是對方找上門來了。
Relationships: Harvey Logan/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Raining day

當他聽見門外傳來像是用指關節輕敲門面的聲響，哈維便知道是對方找上門來了，畢竟會到他住處的人之中，只有布屈會用如此溫柔的力道呼喚自己上前開門。哈維將本來拿來打發時間的小說放在桌上，從椅子上起身後走到門口。  
屋外的雨聲差點將敲門聲淹了過去，正當哈維想著雨如此之大，對方是怎麼沖著這雨勢騎著馬到自己住處時，他打開門，看見被雨淋濕得一蹋糊塗的男人，帶著一臉笑意看著自己。  
「午安，」就算戴著能夠遮雨的高頂寬沿帽，迎面而來的雨滴仍然弄濕布屈的臉龐，不過他的微笑像是不這麼在意的樣子，「我可真忌妒你待在家了，願意讓我待一會兒嗎？」  
這個人的笑容還真像是酒吧販售的廉價啤酒。哈維當然沒有將這句話給說出口，他只是讓一身狼狽的對方進到自己的住處，並隨便找了一條毛巾扔給布屈，好讓對方將臉能夠擦乾。  
「謝謝你。」布屈說著，而哈維只是揮了揮手，示意對方趕快擦一擦臉蛋。

外頭的滂沱大雨仍然拍打著土壤，沒有人曉得這場近似交響樂的演奏什麼時候會停止，布屈也是，所以他將濕到可以擰出水的外套和帽子放在地上，脖子上掛著哈維給的毛巾，悠哉地坐在椅子上喝著對方給自己泡的熱咖啡。  
「雨停了以後呢？」桌上那本小說早就被擁有者放置在一旁，哈維此時手上也拿著一杯熱咖啡，他喝了一口後問道，「你要穿成這副德性回去？」  
「那就要看有沒有好心人願意借我衣服了。」布屈眨了眨眼。  
「這裡可沒有像你這樣愛心泛濫的人。」雖然嘴上如此說著，但哈維知道自己無法拒絕對方的所有要求，就怪罪於那像海水般清澈的雙眼所閃爍的光芒吧。他嘆了一口氣，「穿不下不要怪我。」  
「瞧，這不就有好心人了嗎？」布屈笑了出聲。  
他肯定也知道自己絕對會幫他一把，哈維感到可憎地皺起眉頭。

最後他隨便從衣櫃裡翻出一件襯衫，並交給對方，布屈則是將喝完的空杯子放在桌上，並接下那一件乾淨的襯衫。  
「我換個衣服。」對方說完後便開始解起身上的扣子，似乎不介意在別人面前暴露自己的身體，哈維也不避嫌地坐在一旁，直視著布屈此刻的樣子。  
布屈的膚色比團內其他人都要來得白皙，就更別說自己了，或許比女人還要更白也說不定，當對方將濕淋淋的襯衫放在地上時，哈維看見布屈乾淨的胸口，上面似乎殘留著微濕的水痕。該死的，他真想將雙手放在那副身子上反覆撫摸著，這樣他便能聽見對方輕哼出聲的鼻音。不過哈維只是用手平復著自己緊皺的眉間而已。  
布屈似乎也注意到一旁的人一直在注視著自己，他將那一件略嫌小的襯衫穿到自己身上，慢悠悠地將扣子一個個扣起，速度慢到像是為了給哈維仔細欣賞一樣。  
「你一直盯著我看呢，是想襲擊我嗎？」布屈像往常一樣開著玩笑。  
或許這句話中有別的意涵，報社之間謠傳著的首領地位究竟落於誰手，這個消息兩人早已聽到厭煩了，不過哈維曉得對方嘴巴只是閒不下來而已，就像布屈曉得自己不會在意這種玩笑一樣。  
「我要是襲擊成功，你也就不是布屈．卡西迪了。」哈維仍然認真地望著對方。  
「我信任的哈維可是很厲害的。」將襯衫的扣子全部扣齊後，布屈朝著哈維露出一絲曖昧的笑容，這讓對方忍不住低聲地笑了出來。  
「你在勾引我嗎？」他能感覺到自己的下腹一直傳來微熱的下流慾望，哈維不曉得對方是否注意到了，可能在脫下衣服前早就一眼被對方給識破，那人的敏銳度可是驚為天人的。  
「聽者有意囉。」連回答的話語也曖昧地黏膩在一起，於是哈維知道對方給出的答案。

「反正雨還下著。」  
交織在一起的喘息聲早已分辨不清到底是誰說出了這句話，不過正如那人所說的，反正雨還下著呢，大雨總是能蓋過任何一切的，像是罪惡感與淫靡的氣息。

End.


End file.
